Bigger Than I Remember
by zlp455
Summary: Mabel and Pacifica hash out their differences... with sexy results!


Mabel glanced over her shoulder as she headed off into the woods. It was a truly beautiful day, the kind you only get in the pacific northwest. The wafting scent of pine needles on the gentle breeze made her eyes water slightly, but she didn't mind. The sun shone down through a light cloud layer, making the whole forest appear slightly dreamlike After some searching and a mildly painful fall down a slight hill, she found what she was looking for. Three summers earlier, her brother had set out to find something to make himself slightly taller using his one stupid book, and discovered some sort of magic crystal deep in the forest. Today, judging by the large crystalline structure refracting a beam of purple light she saw through a crack in the trees, she had recreated She struggled to remember - was purple the one that made you bigger or smaller? It didn't matter, she'd figure it out. Stepping into the clearing, she could see the obvious results of the mystical forces at work. A giant dragonfly whizzed by her head, diving down to grab and carry off a miniature deer.  
"Jeez." Mabel tittered to herself, "Glad that wasn't me." She down and picked up a small crystal laying on a pile of fragrant pine needles, and slipped it into her oversized sweater pocket.  
"Bingo!" Mabel exclaimed to nobody in particular. With one of the many mysteries of Gravity Falls now resting in her oversized sweater, she skipped back up the path to the Mystery Shack.

"Ok, Mabel, you can do this. No big deal. It's not any different than Pacifica or any of the other girls padding their bras with tissue paper and evil." She stared at herself in the bathroom mirror, a flashlight with the crystal taped to it sitting next to the sink. Slowly, she slipped off her sweater, this one lime green with a guinea pig on the front, tossing it on the counter. Next, she slowly unhooked her bra, dropping the black satin garment onto the floor, her small but perky breasts bouncing slightly as she did so. She took a deep breath, picked up the flashlight and pointed it into the mirror. The switch clicked as she pushed it forward, and the blue light bounced off of the mirror and struck her square in the chest. A familiar warming sensation coursed through her body, and her chest began to swell. After about 2 seconds, she flipped the switch back off. Her breasts, previously a modest 'A' cup, were now at least a 'C,' and probably a bit more. She bounced up and down slightly, to check out her newly acquired assets. They jiggled satisfactorily, and she giggled to herself, realizing she'd have to go bra shopping today. For now, she slipped her now-slightly-snug sweater back on. The fabric rubbed gently against her nipples, as her small bra lay unused on the counter. She left it there as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Aw, HECK no," Mabel groaned, ducking behind a counter. The bell on the door jingled as Pacifica came through into the store, looking down at her phone.  
"Don't come over here, don't come over here, don't come over here," Mabel quietly whispered to herself.  
"Hey, freakazoid," Pacifica's deceptively lilting voice drifted over at Mabel as she made a beeline for the hapless girl, "You know the training bras for the little twerps are over in THAT section, right?" She pointed abstractly at the toddler clothes.  
"H-hey Pacifica," Mabel said halfheartedly, standing up to face her. Pacifica glanced down, and then back up.  
"You pulling some kind of prank here? What's going on with your chest?" Pacifica inquired harshly. "You know you're still just a little pipsqueak."  
"N-nothing, I just had a little growth spurt, that's all. Now leave me alone, Pacifica; what's up with you bein' all up in my grill? Why you looking at my chest anyhow?" Mabel's voice still cracked as she said this, despite her attempted bravado . Even after spending the past three summers in Gravity Falls, Pacifica still managed to get under Mabel's skin just by being around near, her aura of superiority and rudeness emanating out in waves..  
"Bitch, your little creepy friends aren't around to protect you. Are you padding your bra, or what?" Pacifica's voice was colder now.  
"Why does it even matter? I don't think-" Pacifica cut her off by reaching over and yanking up her sweater. Thankfully, they were in a quiet corner of the store, so nobody else noticed as Mabel's new breasts bounced out, unrestrained. "WHAT THE FLIPPING HECK, PACIFICA?!" Mabel yelled angrily as she quickly pulled her sweater back down. "WHAT THE FRAK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Pacifica was speechless, and both of their faces were beet red.  
"I, uh," Pacifica stammered, unsure of what to do.  
"WHAT WERE YOU EXPECTING? SERIOUSLY, YOU BLEEPING MOLESTED ME!"  
"I… just wanted proof you were padding so I could rag on you with my friends." Pacifica's voice was tinged with guilt, more so than Mabel had ever heard from her.  
"Well gee, that sure is freaking swell. You REALLY are a STAND-UP gal."  
"Look, I'm sorry, alright? Keep your damn voice down, I'll buy you a new bra or something. How'd you even get, uh, those, anyways? I saw you hanging out with your dorky brother last week and your chest was flatter than his."  
"Well EXCUUUUSE me, princess." Mabel retorted clumsily. "And… it's a long story, alright? There's a ton of crazy jazz that goes on in this creepy little town."  
"Yeah, no shit sweetheart, I LIVE here instead of just coming to hang out with my schizophrenic asshole grandpa or whatever. Everyone knows. So what's the deal? Bigfoot tears, gnome blood, help me out," Pacifica asked, matter-of-factly. Some of the edge had crept back into her voice.  
"Wait, everyone knows? Why does nobody ever talk about anything weird, then?" Confusion tinged Mabel's voice as a puzzled expression shone on her face.  
"Because everyone wants to think they're special. Look at your dumbass brother. I know 'investigating' gives him something to fall back on while he strikes out with every damn girl in this hick-ass town. It's the same for everyone else, gives them something to distract themselves from their pathetic lives. I'm gonna ask you again dork, how'd you do it?" Pacifica's voice was quieter now, almost with a tinge of genuine inquisitiveness.  
"It's, uh, some kind of magic crystal…" Mabel mumbled, suddenly embarrassed.  
"One of the ones from the forest? Well, I would never have thought of using something like that for personal gain. But, uh… maybe you'd let me borrow it sometime? I mean, you ARE gonna let me use that, sweetheart." Pacifica asked sheepishly, before catching herself.  
"Why should I let you? Go get one yourself, if you know where they are."  
"Have you ever BEEN out in the woods? Who knows what would happen if a pretty girl went out there all by herself. Some blonde girl washed up on the riverbank wrapped in plastic last spring, and I don't want that to be me. And… I guess that I'd owe you one, alright?"  
"UGH. Fine, just… c'mon. I still have to finish shopping first, though." Mabel said bent over and picked out a lime green bra with a floral pattern on it.  
"You're going with THAT one?" Pacifica's eyes rolled almost comically. "Even I can't let you do that to yourself. Here, try this one on," she said, picking up a black, lacy bra from a higher shelf. A hint of a smile flashed on her face.

"You live in HERE?" Pacifica's voice was incredulous.  
"Oh shut up, it's not even bad." Mabel said, brushing her off.  
"This is a decrepit attic bedroom above a trash heap that you share with your twerpy brother. You guys must not ever even get any privacy. So yeah, it's pretty bad. Have you ever walked in on him… y'know?"  
"EW, Pacifica, don't be gross. Besides Dipper doesn't do anything like that, he-" Mabel suddenly remembered the week before, when she had come back into the room from playing outside with Waddles to Dipper nervously sweating in front of the computer. "Oh," Mabel uttered softly. Pacifica laughed at her naivety.  
"Whatever, it's not even a big deal. So how is this even gonna work, anyways?" In response, Mabel grabbed a chair and propped it next to the bookcase.  
"I stashed the thingy up here on the shelf so Soos or Waddles don't find it accidentally." She jumped down off the chair, throwing her hands up like a gymnast. "Now, I'm gonna need you to take off your shirt." Pacifica hesitated for a second before slowly slipping off her top. Mabel was amused to see that Pacifica had on a push-up bra, but she didn't say anything. "C'mon, lose that too." Pacifica made a face.  
"Do I have to? Wouldn't it work anyways if I kept it on?"  
"C'mon, you already saw me. It's not a big deal." Mabel reached over and undid Pacifica's bra, slipping it off of her shoulders and tossing it on the floor. Pacifica blushed, her pale chest exposed. Mabel flicked on the flashlight. "BWOP." Pacifica's chest started growing, and an unwilling smile crept to her face.  
"W-why does it tickle?" Pacifica giggled slightly as she asked, watching her breasts slowly grow, her cheeks still flush.  
"It's freaking magic, why would I know?" Mabel said, flicking the flashlight back off. Pacifica glanced downward.  
"Why'd you make mine bigger than yours?" she asked. Mabel sighed, paused, and took a breath.  
"It probably wouldn't be great for your popularity if all of a sudden, the geeky girl has bigger cans than you. This way, everyone will keep focusing on the great Pacifica Northwest, and I can just float under the radar. I don't even want to be popular if it means I have to treat people like you do. It's just not me." Pacifica frowned.  
"Hey, watch it there, dork. I'm perfectly nice to EVERYONE." Her tone was piercing.  
"Yeah? Then why are you picking on me all the time? What the frak did I do to you?" Mabel asked. Pacifica didn't respond. "You've been mean to me since the first moment we met. Here we are now, I'm helping you out, and you've been rude this entire time." Mabel's voice cracked, and she started to tear up. "I don't know why I even did this in the first place, I don't -"  
Pacifica kissed her. Hard. Mabel was startled, but blushed crimson all the same.  
"W-what? What are you doing?"  
"You're right. Of course you're right. I pick on you…" She paused, considering the ramifications of what she was about to say. "I pick on you because you're always so happy, and you have people who care about you." A sad smile crept across Pacifica's face. "My parents are never around, and everyone else would throw me under a bus for ten seconds in the limelight. I have to act like a bitch to everyone or else I'LL be an outcast. Bad 90's movies about high school are surprisingly accurate. It's just hard for me to snap out of it sometimes, even… now."  
"But why did you kiss me?" Mabel asked, after a long silence.  
"Oh, come ON. You can't actually be THAT naïve," Pacifica grinned evilly, kicking off her boots and slowly walking back towards Mabel. "Sure, it's cute on you, but YOU invited me back to your room." She slipped off her skirt, leaving it where it fell on the floor. "YOU got me topless." She brought her face close to Mabel's. "And _I_ picked out EXACTLY what I knew you'd look good in." Slowly, she lifted Mabel's sweater above her head and off, a familiar black lace bra now in front of her. Mabel looked down and shuffled her feet.  
"Pacifica, I don't know about this…" Mabel's voice was quiet. "I mean, I don't even… uh…" She paused again. "I thought that…" She trailed off, unsure of what to say.  
"Oh, just shut UP." Pacifica pushed her down onto bed before sitting down next to her. She kissed Mabel again. Their tongues brushed lightly against each other, and Mabel twitched slightly. Pacifica slipped Mabel's pants off as well, a ravenous look on her face. She gently cupped Mabel's breasts, giving them a squeeze, an unwilling moan escaping Mabel's mouth in the process. Pacifica climbed on top, sliding her hand down Mabel's chest, past her waist, down her leg, and back up on the inside of her thigh. She glanced up at Mabel's face to see the other girl cutely biting her lip, eyes scrunched shut. Gently, Pacifica slid her hand down the front of Mabel's panties, pleased to find a pleasant moistness awaiting her. Mabel moaned again, louder this time, and Pacifica began rubbing Mabel's clit, taking pleasure in the girl's soft noises and bashfulness. Mabel gripped the sheets tight, her fingers losing some of their color.  
"Oh GOD YES." Mabel's voice was dripping with ecstasy, nipples erect, her entire body tense to the point of breaking. Pacifica stopped momentarily, and bent down to give Mabel a soft kiss on the cheek. In response, Mabel pulled Pacifica down on top of her, their breasts rubbing together, and clumsily tried to french kiss her. Pacifica chuckled slightly, and resumed her assault on Mabel's pale body, savoring the moment when the inevitable spasm indicated the extent of her pleasure with the utmost delight.  
"N-now it's Mabel's time to shine!" the excited girl breathlessly exclaimed, trying to regain her composure. Sweat dripped from her brow as she carefully traced her tongue around Pacifica's nipples before bringing it down the front of her torso. Using her teeth, she removed Pacifica's pink underwear, taking a long look at the pink cavern in front of her. Pacifica bit down on her finger to try to prevent any noise from escaping her, but released a slight whimper when Mabel took the plunge. Finding her clitoris, Mabel gently massaged the bump with her tongue much the way a drunken sorority girl would a lollipop. Pacifica relished the girl's inexperience, taking pride in being the one on the receiving end for a change. Much more quickly then she had envisioned, Pacifica found herself teetering on the brink. Determined not to let the other girl get the better of her, she slowly fondled Mabel's breasts, remembering how only this afternoon the girl had wanted to kill her. Try as she might, she couldn't stop the feeling building in her loins, and broke down into nothing more than a quivering body on the bed. Mabel laughed her trademark laugh, which made Pacifica softly giggle in return. They kissed again, much more tenderly.  
They went back and forth for some time, until Pacifica's phone rang. She stumbled up, rummaging around through the piles of intertwined clothing on the floor before finding and answering it.  
"WHAT, mom?" Pacifica asked, her old tone flooding forth. "I'm out right now. Somewhere. Why does it matter? I'm not allowed to do my own things? No. No. UGH. Fine, I'll be home in, like, 30 minutes. Is that good enough, YOUR MAJESTY?" She slammed the phone shut, and have Mabel a half smile. "I, uh, have to go."  
"Yeah, I got that. What are you doing tomorrow?" Mabel asked. "Maybe you want to, like, see a movie or something?"  
"Or something," Pacifica replied, giving Mabel a sly wink. She quickly threw her clothes back on, stopping when she remembered that her bra didn't fit her anymore. Mabel saw her pause, and helped out.  
"You can borrow one of my sweaters, if you want. That purple one with the stars is one of my favorites, and I bet you'd look cute in it."  
"Thanks." Pacifica slipped it on and hustled downstairs and out the door. Mabel went over the events of the day one by one, wondering exactly how what happened, happened, not that she was complaining. She took her time putting her clothes back on, both the mental and physical exhaustion taking their toll on the petite girl, before heading downstairs to see what Dipper was up to. As usual, he was watching television while scribbling something in his memo pad. He snapped it shut as Mabel walked over.  
"Hey, Mabel. First off, I'm not even gonna ask about those-" he gestured at Mabel's chest, "but next time, you two should really keep it down. I think you traumatized Waddles."


End file.
